Uprising
by The Room of Hidden Things
Summary: Despite all she had lost, Evony never thought she would have to see his grave. Shutting her eyes she reminisced on how she had got to be in this place. Set in DH. Epilogue Compatible. Including the Battle of Hogwarts&the last months of Fred Weasley's life
1. The Beginning

_**Authors Note Bellow**_

* * *

><p>They had all left already, even Harry, and I knelt by the grave in silence, tears streaming down my face.<p>

Never had I thought I would feel the way I felt right now; Even when I had already lost so much already, this time was different. My sobs were silent as tears dripped slowly from the tip of my chin, blowing to far away places as the wind whisked by to collect them and I shut eyes to try and stop the burning. Why had he been the one to be taken? Never in his life had he hurt anyone, never. Anger bubbled under my skin as I mulled over my thoughts and began to hate the world with all my heart and soul, but my body convulsed and the feelings were suppressed. Fred would not have wanted Anger, or hatred and self pity, he would have wanted happiness and a celebration of his life.

I opened my eyes and looked at the gravestone in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to read the words etched on it again, so instead looked at my surroundings. Harry had designed a magnificent graveyard, the way it was set out was Beautiful and made it feel less like a place of death. Multicoloured flowers and monuments people had placed in front of gravestones of loved ones littered the landscape and caused a small bubble of hope to rise inside of me. I smiled a little through my tears and coughed on a sob.

"He loved you" came a voice from behind me "I'm not sure if he ever told you, but I know he did"

I knew he had not left, he would want to spend as much time as he could close to his twin.

"Not as much as he loved you" I replied. I bowed my head and shut my eyes again

"Maybe not" he said, I could hear a small smile coming through in his voice "But pretty close"

I heard a light crunching of leaves and looked up to see two shadowed figures standing their distance, covered by the trees surrounding the graveyard. They stood solemnly, paying their respects and waiting quietly. One draped their arm around the other and together they stood supporting eachother.

"I guess this is goodbye" he said

I stood up and turned to face him. George was so much like Fred, it was hard to bear looking at him. I felt fresh tears welling up and I stared into George's eyes,.I knew he saw something in my own that reflected his late brother and it must have hurt him so much. There was brief moment were we just stared, then I pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Not forever" I whispered in his ear

Pulling away, I walked towards the two figures in the dark

"Evony" called George, I turned around one last time "Thank you" he said "And make sure you get into heaps of trouble"

I smiled at him "Promise" I said, and then I turned around and walked into the darkness, thinking to myself about how this all began.

ooo

I sat looking out the window upon the dreary English Countryside - well what could be seen of it through the thick fog and rain. The weather was not helping to lift my spirits, because I knew it mirrored what was happening to our world - what was to come. The Dark Lord had risen once again and had sent us all into a time of great peril. He hunted and killed many innocent people at the hands of his Death Eaters, most of them Muggles, another word for non-magical folk. The Muggle government was trying desperately to cover up all the deaths and incidents throughout the nation to keep them in the dark, but even my parents, with the little magical knowledge they possessed, knew that it wasn't safe for them in these times, along with any witch or wizard of non magical decent. They had announced early yesterday morning that we were to take a spontaneous road trip through the country side, and more importantly, away from London. Packing up the bare essentials, they whisked myself and my younger sister Vivian into the car and away from our home. They didn't tell us the reason behind their sudden need for a 'holiday' but they didn't have to, it was obvious on their faces that we were running, probably for our lives.

The car was silent aside from faint buzz of music emitting from the radio. This, along with the soothing drum of the rain allowed me it shut my eyes and briefly drift away to another place.

My name is Evony Bird. I am the first daughter of Camera Rose and Nathaniel Bird and one of the only two witches to ever be in the Bird family, the second being my younger sister Vivian Lee. Myself and Vivian attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the schooling terms and reside within the outskirts of London city in the Summer months. Today is the first of September and had circumstances been different, I would now be boarding the Hogwarts Express from platform 9 and 3/4 to begin my 6th year of schooling. But circumstances are not different and today, it seems, I will not be setting foot into Kings Cross station, no matter how much I wished it to be different.

I am a Muggleborn witch - in case that point had not been made obvious - and though having its advantages, it has many disadvantages as well, one being the constant teasing from a small majority of Slytherin residents. When I first began at Hogwarts I almost considered leaving the magical world and just returning to where I was not considered 'dirty blood', but I was saved by the comforting embrace of the Gryffindor house. There I was welcomed, and soon was Vivian too, and many friends were made. I missed those friends now and I knew they would be wondering why I never wrote to them. It was in fact because I had no means of doing so, Mum had made me set Edwin, my owl, free. She gave me no reason for doing so, but I knew it was because she feared that Edwin would be tracked back to us in some way when in flight, and I understood. It was a hard day when I opened that cage, but I knew he would fly back to the Owl tower at Hogwarts, where he would be safe from danger and where we would be safe from being tracked. I allowed my thoughts to drift as I fantasised about the Great Hall, Classrooms and Quiditch fields, when suddenly -

"AHHH!"

An ear piercing screech echoed throughout the car. Dad slammed his foot on the break in the heat of the moment and the car skidded to a halt on the slippery road. We all turned to Vivian, who had a look of pure fear plastered on her face, her shaking hand pointing at the foggy window. "Theres a spider i-i-i-n the corner" she whimpered

I just looked at her, trying to hold my tongue and stop myself from insulting her ridiculousness. My parents faces had drained of colour as they both stared at Vivian from the front seats, I had never seen the fear on their faces so obvious.

"Vivian Lee Bird" shouted my mother "Grow up and stop over reacting over a stupid spider. You scared myself and your father half to death! _And_ you almost caused us to have an accident"

"Stop shouting at me! You always shout at me, its bad enough we're on this stupid trip, now your trying to… trying to destroy my life!"

Vivian and mum began screaming unintellectual abuse at each other whilst my father grumbled and slowly started the car moving again. I sighed and leaned over Vivian, picked up a magazine from the floor, squished the spider in the window corner and sat back in my seat. The fighting eventually died down and ended with both parties scowling and crossing their arms, each one ignoring the other and once again the silence in the car returned. The radio had been turned off by now and the tension in the air was slowly thickening "So," I said, in an attempt to lighten the mood "You really showed your true Gryffindor colours when facing that spider Viv"

The following look I received from her told me that I should have kept mouth shut, but still I continued and attempted to smooth things over - another mistake "… you know…. because we're supossed to be brave… and you screamed at a spider…. and thats not that brave…." I trailed off, expecting to be at the receiving end of another look that would be able to stop the Dark Lord himself. Instead, she just snorted and laughed

"Hah, you can talk" proclaimed Vivian "Its not like you've got any braveness, I mean you can't even talk to the boys you've been secretly admiring for years!"

My attempted light heartedness turned into a scowl "Braveness?" I retorted "Quick! I think you need to contact the publishers of the Dictionary and inform them that they left out a word in their works"

"Oh your just so witty, aren't you" she replied sarcastically "A smart ass like yourself would fit much better in a house like Ravenclaw or god forbid, even Slytherin! Oh gasp!"

My reaction to this statement would usually be to roll my eyes or ignore her, but secretly I agreed with her. Nothing about me resembled anything of a Gryffindor. Sure, I could kill a spider, but that was nothing compared to what a true Gryffindor could do. I shared a house with the likes of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I shared a house with _Harry Potter,_ the boy who faced death nearly a thousand times and lived ... and I couldn't even talk to boys. I had no courage and I was not brave, I was shy when asked in class an answer to the question, whether I knew it or not, I hid my face when I saw my previous bullies walking past me and I admired from afar rather than expressing my admirations - no, I was not a Gryffindor. But for some reason, the sorting hat had placed me there. Personally I thought there was a fault in the hat, as I'm sure many other did in my case, but there was nothing I could change.

"… but you did save me from the spider, so I guess you _must_ be a Gryffindor" she gave me a little side glance and a smile broke out on her face, soon we were giggling and laughing with eachother.

The trip became slightly more bearable after that, with Vivian and I talking, I had forgotten all about the reason behind our untimely trip - but like all good times, it was soon to come to an end. Another sudden movement caused my whole body to jolt forward, just being restrained by the seatbelt around my body and the car skidded to a halt for the second time. "Nathaniel" screeched my mother "What was the meaning of that?"

"Did you see a spider on the brake pedal or something too? Jesus Christ!" I cried

"Calm down will you?" retorted my father "Just look ahead, see just up there - No Camera, I'm not imagining it, look _through_ the fog, theres someone there" He lifted his finger and pointed directly in front of the car into the slowly clearing mist. No more than three meters away I could faintly see the outline of three dark figures through the fog

"What is it" Vivian whispered in my ear "I can't see"

"I'm not sure" I replied back "I think it's-"

"Oh look!" exclaimed Mum "Look at their clothes, they look like your school robes, except, different…"

They seemed to be slowly moving forward, becoming clearer the closer they got. There were two - not three as I originally thought - men walking towards our car. Their robes were black and appeared to be very long and elegant, twisting violently in the wind "Are they… like you two?" Mum asked cautiously "Are they... good?" she whispered her last question, because the figures had approached close enough now that we could make out their faces. Now I could see through the rain and mist that these people were not like us. Sure, they defiantly came from the magical world, but they were not 'good' as my mother put it. From the expressions they bore and their whole demeanor I could tell that these men were Death Eaters.

I turned to Vivian and saw from the look on her face that she had come to the same conclusion I had. Ever so slowly I leaned down and withdrew my wand from the side of my boot and concealed it in the sleeve of my jumper, ready to defend myself. They were approaching the car on either side by now, near enough to make out words from their mumbling

"Rockwood… give 'em something to shake abo't…" said the one approaching the right hand side of the car "Just a bit…. get the ones in the back… not registered…" replied the other "And the muggles, well…"

My mother took in a sharp breath, I saw the colour drain from her face - it was time to think fast "Listen to me, both of you" I whispered fiercly, staying frozen and directly upright in my seat "You will stay still, do as they say and _do not move this car until I tell you otherwise_"

There was a short rap on the right window by my father. I turned to see a mangled face grinning with a toothless smile; they had reached the car. Another knock on the left side window by my mother told us they were either side, blocking any chance of a getaway.

"Ok" I continued "You will roll down both the windows-"

"But" breathed my mother

"No 'but's'" I hissed, trying very hard not to move "You will roll them down and _not move a muscle_ until I tell you to"

I glanced out the window and saw the great drop from the cliffs edge, barely a meter away. My eyes darted to Vivian, she gave me a curt nod and I saw she understood what I was thinking. There was another rap on the left window, he was becoming irritated now "_Roll them down_" I whispered

My eyes averted to Vivian's left hand; it was lying on the seat by her left thigh and was holding out three fingers. The windows began to roll down and I felt the cold rush in as a breeze passed through the car, bringing sprays of raindrops with it.

Two Fingers. The windows were halfway down and the men chuckled when they saw the looks on my parents faces, they were so confident and so … evil. Fear suddenly gripped me and I noticed my heart beat was racing a million miles an hour - I was scared; so very scared.

One finger. The windows hit the bottom and I noticed movement from the corner of my eye as the Death Eaters reached for their wands, but they were too slow. "NOW!" I screamed and simultaneously Vivian and I pointed our wands at our alternate windows and screamed "STUPEFY!"

The force of the stunning spell sent the Death Eaters flying backward. The one on the left crashed into the the sharp rocks behind him and, as planned, the one on the right was thrown off the cliff to fall to his doom. "DRIVE NOW, GO!" Dad slammed his foot on the accelerator and we went flying forward

"What do we do, what do we do?" cried Vivian, her breathing becoming heavier as her heart race increased "There are Death Eaters, _Death Eater_s on our tail Evony! A stupid Muggle car isn't going to stop them, What are we going to do?"

"Just stop and think!" I exclaimed "… I don't know how to side along apparate yet-"

"Apparate! I only _just_ passed my test, there is no way I'd be able to do it, nor either of us take mum and dad"

"Ok ok ok, wait!" I thought quickly, looking around the car for ideas. As I looked out window the countryside zoomed by as the car sped along, it made me feel like I was on my broom "That's it!" I exclaimed so loudly that mum squealed "The brooms, in the back, they can hold two people each at least! STOP THE CAR, WE HAVE TO GET THOSE BROOMS" And for the third time today, dad smacked his foot on the break and sent us skidding to a slippery halt.

As soon as the car stopped, we all jumped out hastily slamming doors behind us when we heard a loud crack. I looked up to see a tall man in another set of dark robes - the third figure I had seen through the mist. I had been right, there were three men, and now this one stood before us with a twisted face "Didn't fink you'd be gettin' away, did ya?" he laughed and raised his wand, but no sooner had he utter the words _Avada…_ did a shot of red light fly his way.

"Expelliarmus!" cried my sister stepping out from behind the sprawled arms my mother. The shot barely missed his cheek as it flew off into the fog behind him. "How dare you, you filthy Mudblood!" he roared "AVADA K-"

"STUEPFY" I cried, surprising myself as I lunged forward. My movement had obviously shocked the man as well because he had dodge sideways to avoid getting hit square in the forehead. There was roar and spells began flying as Vivian and I fought against the now severely angered Death Eater.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Inferio!"

"Augamenti!"

"STUPEFY!"

The battle became intense, but nevertheless it was a short one. We shouldn't have over estimated our abilities - two students against a furious and experienced Death Eater, of course there was no way we were going to get out of this, with all of us in tact at least. Mum and Dad were frozen, lost for what to do, crouched on either side of the car bonnet where they had gotten out.

Vivian leapt out of the way of a green shot of light and landed just beside me to the right of the car, I stumbled sideways but caught myself before I reached the sheer drop off from cliff edge. My movement momentarily distracted me, but for long enough for a shot of red to hit my stomach and send me flying backwards. I landed with a painful thud on the gravel behind the car boot.

"EVONY!" cried Vivian

There was a short curt laugh and life seemed to switch into slow motion. I looked up to see a frantic Vivian staring at me and the Death Eater raise his wand smirking. "_Reducto_" he shreiked

The car exploded. The impact sent Vivian flying off the cliff edge and she disappeared into the mist below. I flew even further backwards and felt the bags and trunks from the car boot fly out and shower over me. My ears rung and my whole body seared with pain.

The world was hazy; my eyes couldn't focus. As I pulled myself up I looked under the car and thought I saw two bodies lying on the ground by each side - Mum and Dad. Hauling myself up until I was sitting upwards, I leant against the back of the car, still gripping my wand and tried to steady my breathing. There was a faint 'pop' from a distance away and two glowing flashes of green light came from either side of me. Then there was silence. All I could hear was the crunching of footsteps. They were steady, slowing approaching closer.

I squeezed my eyes shut and thought to myself '_There might be only one possible way I will get out of here alive_' One small tear rolled down my cheek and I tightened my grip on my wand.

The footsteps grew closer. I drew in my legs and readied myself.

Closer still. The crunching of gravel mixed with the crackling of the burning car. I whispered under my breath "_I'm Sorry_"

They were right next to me. In what seemed like only two seconds I stood up pointed my wand directly in the face of the Death Eater and watched his face twist into an expression of shock at the outburst of what he thought to be a dead girl. There was a brief second where my breath caught in my throat - but then all the fear, anger and resentment rushed back.

"_Avada Kadava_"

The green shot hit him directly in the forehead. I leapt to the side, grabbed hold of the first bags I could and apparated before I hit the road.

ooo

I landed in with a thud on the cold leaf littered ground. I didn't know where I was, nor did I care. They were gone. I was lost. _I had killed._ Grief overtook me and I curled into a ball and cried for all I had lost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heres a taste of what this stories going to be about, the chapters to follow will include the likes of snatchers, runnaways and Fred and George Weasley, so hopefully you'll stick around for them. I also hope my first Harry Potter story isn't too bad, but I won't know until you review I guess. The rest of this story will be uploaded slowly as I have exams approaching, so don't be expecting many updates for another month or so.<strong>_

_**Also if interested, take a look at a Lily/James story being written by Eleanor (The other half of this account)  
>.nets/7410653/1/Songbird **_

_**Gabby Lei x**_


	2. First Times

It was my first day of Hogwarts and my stomach was twisted into knots. I stood with the numerous other nervous first years in the Great Hall, all of us waiting for our names to be called - all waiting to be sorted into the houses we'd spend the next seven years of our lives in. Students had been called before me, each adorned with the magical talking sorting hat and sorted into one of the four houses, each one responding with with great cheers and applause. As the list went on my nerves escalated

"Luna Lovegood"

"Ginevra Weasley"

"_Evony Bird"_ called Professor McGonagall, her voice sailing through the near silent hall. With my heart in my mouth, I slowly walked, almost tip toed, over to the stool which stood in front of her. I sat down, shaking with nerves as the tattered sorting hat dropped unto my head. Almost instantly a voice began to speak, "Hmmm" it said, sounding as though it originating inside my head "On the exterior, you seem quiet, observant, a perfect fit for Ravenclaw" my knuckles whitened as I gripped the edge of the seat; so it was Ravenclaw I was to be sorted into "but I can see further into you than that" it continued. The fact the hat could speak had initially amazed me when it had been placed on the first students head, but the idea that it could see inside of me blew my mind. You see I was not used to magic, because I was - I _am_ - a muggle born witch, or a _mudblood_ as some may say. "It seems" proceeded the hat "that although doubtable, deep down you are a - GRYFFINDOR" The final word the hat had spoken, the house which he had claimed for me to be placed into, had not been just inside my head, but shouted to all the students of the Great Hall. A roar erupted from the Gryffindor table and the hat was snatched off my head. Getting down from the stool I walked over the cheering Gryffindor's and took my place among the few who had already been sorted. Thats when I saw them. They were wooping loudly and patted me on the back as I sat down "Welcome to Gryffindor" cried one "The best house there is" said the other with a wink. They were laughing and clapping loudly whilst joking around and poking fun at the other students sitting around them. I don't know what it was, maybe it was because they were so different to myself, but something drew me to them. Even when all attention was drawn to a raging Professor Snape as he stormed out of the Great Hall for what seemed to be reasons unknown, followed closely by Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, my eyes stayed focussed on the two red haired boys next to me.

That was the first time I ever saw Fred and George Weasley.

ooo

It took a great effort to open my swollen eyes. They itched and burned from all the crying I had done, and I was sure they were now red. I squinted as the sun light poured in, obscuring my vision for a few moments and pulling myself upright, I tried to take in my surroundings. I was sitting on the damp grass covered ground surrounded up numerous trees looming over my head. I looked around, searching for any signs of life and movement, but all I could see was leaf litter and bushes. I did not recognise where I was, but I guessed I wasn't very far from the car, as I had apparated here - I was just glad that the trees above had shielded me from the rain. I paused mid thought, "_I had apparated here". _That was the first time I had ever apparated anywhere, excluding school classes and tests of course, and as far as I could tell I had not been splinched; well I didn't _feel_ like I'd been splinched, but just for save measure, I checked every inch of my body to make sure I was completely in tact. I sighed in relief when I found nothing of importance missing.

A breeze picked up and sent a shiver down my spine; goosebumps raised on my arms and legs and I instinctively pulled my thin jumper tighter around my chest. I looked around wondering if any of my bags had traveled here with me, and saw that I was surrounded by many of my clothes scattered on the ground. I turned behind me and saw my trunk lying open with many items of clothing sprawled out in and around it. Actually, as I remembered, it wasn't even my trunk, it was Vivian's dodgy old trunk, because in the rush to leave home I couldn't find my one "No wonder it had broken open!" I thought, annoyed.

Thats when the memories came back in flashes, hitting so hard the wind was knocked out of me. The car exploding at the Death Eaters command; Emma falling into the fathomless fog; Getting thrown back unto the gravel; The flashes of Green light - the death of of my parents.

No, I mustn't think of it, it was too hard.

My breath came in quick, painful gasps, burning my throat and tightening my chest. My vision became obscured as fresh tears formed and dropped from my eyes and I fell to the floor. My body began shaking uncontrollably from the thought of it and I fell back down to the ground. _They we're gone_. No. I couldn't dwell on it, I couldn't think of it. My sobs were silent as my body convulsed and I tried to calm myself. "I must stop" I thought to myself "I must stay in the present; in the_ future_". I needed to pull myself together and get to safety. If I continued along like this, there would be no way I would survive. Eventually I'd get hungry or thirsty or worse, snatchers and death eaters could come along, and I would be so deep in sorrow and self pity I wouldn't even have the strength to move. Vivian wouldn't just sit here, she'd be brave like a true Gryffindor and solider on. Vivian wouldn't want me to just lay here like a sitting duck. If Vivian were still here, if she were still alive…

No, I mustn't go there, I mustn't drown in my misery.

I faintly heard the crunching on leaves not to far away from me. I stopped my sobbing and caught my breath as I listened, faced pressed to the ground and gripped with fear that someone was watching me.

"Wh-h-h-h-ho's t-t-there?" I stammered between gulping breaths.

I was answered by silence. I breathed a sigh of relief and un-tensed my muscles. My ears must've been playing tricks, but still, I reached for my wand lying beside me for safe measure.

"Don't move if you know whats good for you" came a voice from somewhere behind me. My breath caught and my body went rigid - my ears hadn't been playing tricks on me it seems. I was still lying on the floor with my face pressed to the ground, so I couldn't turn to see who the voice had came from and this terrified me. The only thing I could conclude was that this was the voice of a women.

"Wh-h-h-ho's-"

"Shhh!" came a fierce whisper - this time a different voice from the same general direction. There were two of them. My pulse increased as thoughts of the worst ran through my head and my only clear instinct was to grab my wand.

"Either this girl doesn't know what good for her, or she's really _really_ thick" came another voice from somewhere to my right, this time a male. My hand froze where it was, inches away from my wand. "There we go" he said "Maybe you do have some sense after all"

I could feel my heart racing and its beat echoed like a drum in my ears. I hadn't even been 'on the run' so to say, for a day yet and already I had been caught by snatchers of some sort.

"What are we going to do with this one? Confund her? Torture her for information? Watch her squirm?" growled yet another voice from somewhere to my left, a male yet again. I heard more crunching of leaves as the man began to approach me, but he was stopped

"Wait" came a fifth voice from the same way the previous one had come "I don't think we have to worry about this one" she said in a clear american accent

"Not worry? She could be a threat to us!" retorted the man

"A threat? Hah! Look at her! Lying on the floor, crying, shaking; This girl is 'obviously' a Gryffindor!" she proclaimed "She is _not_ a Threat"

"A Gryffindor? Really?" he said rather rather sincerely "And you can tell that from the way she's lying?"

There was a pause

"No you idiot! Look around her! There are red and gold clothes everywhere!" the girl cried. She growled at him and continued "I do not understand how you a're still alive when you have no sense... God! …. so stupid" eventually trailing off.

While the two had been bickering I had took advantage of the noise and inched my hand closer to my wand, but my attempts to re-arm myself failed "Look at 'er 'and!" exclaimed the second voice I had heard in a thick french accent.

"Stop moving you stupid girl" said one of them, I didn't know which one this time, I just couldn't keep up. Leaves began crunching again from all different directions as the snatchers approached me and suddenly I felt a heavy weight on my back - someone had placed their foot there. I winced and grimaced as they hit the fresh cuts and bruises I had received from being thrown unto the gravel earlier, but either they didn't hear my noises or chose not to care.

"Now" said one, I recognised this as the first voice I had heard "What's your name?"

I hesitated in answering, which only caused the boot to press harder down on my back "Evony!" I cried in pain "Evony Bird! My name is Evony Bird!"

"Good" they replied "And how did you get here?"

I didn't answer this time, as I should have done for the first question. I was not going to give these filthy people anything they wanted. The boot pressed harder.

"_Why are you here?_"

I still refused to answer, which earned me a sigh from the speaker. This time the pressure from the boot lessened

"Come on, lets take her back to camp, maybe we can get some more info there"

"Wait" interjected someone "Lets at least confund her or something, I don't we should just be showing anybody where we're set up - Gryffindor or not"

There was another sigh.

"Fine, go ahead, you and you - pick up this stuff, and you - you can confund-"

"Hold on" came yet another interjection, I recognised this as the american girl "Lets do this the old fashioned way"

There was a rustle behind me as the girl ran away somewhere and back again in the space of ten seconds. After a brief pause there was a swish of rushing wind and a hard object struck the side of my head. Just before I completely blacked out, I heard the girl laughing "I've always wanted to hit a Gryffindor"

ooo

I couldn't tell if I was waking up or not, everything was still black and I couldn't feel any part of my body. I faintly heard voices talking to each other, gradually getting louder. I thought I was imagining them, making them up in my head, but when the feeling returned to my body I realised I was just sitting upright, tied to a chair. I assumed the darkness was the result of wearing a blindfold and concluded that I was awake and the voices were real

"….But your the one who said she wasn't a threat!" bellowed one voice I recognised this as one of the voices from before, one of the male's, but I couldn't remember which one

"I said she wasn't a _threat_, I didn't say let's bring her back and show her where we are and everything we've got. I just think we should've just left her there to make her own bloody way"

"Well, why didn't you speak up then? Huh?"

"Because, you idiot, I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to give a Grffindor a well deserved hit in the head - and put that wand _down_" screamed an unfamiliar voice. It was strange how this girl was talking of hitting me - well I presumed it was me - when I did not recognise her voice as the girl who had hit me, she had been american after all.

"Sorry, I-" came another recognisable voice from further way

"Who do you think are?" retorted the first voice "All you've been in a right pain over these past few weeks and now you think you can just tell everyone what they can and can't do? Well you can't, so get down off your high bloody horse!"

"Well I'm sorry, but in case you haven't noticed, the girl had a Hogwarts trunk packed with school robes and books. Now usually when someone has school equipment it means _their still at school_, which also means she's probably not seventeen yet dick head. So if you want to get caught for using magic near an underage witch, be my guest!"

"_Caught?"_ I thought to myself _"Why would the snatchers worry about being caught? They're the ones doing the catching!"_

"Oh, umm, well-" stammered the first voice

"Yeah, I thought so. Willow's always right bitch!" There was was stomping, growling and the sound of wind rushing in, then the girl was gone.

"Oi! Come back here, I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Alex, just stop will you?" Came a softer voice of reason "Helena, follow her, make sure she doesn't go too far or do anything drastic" There was more growling from one of the parties and again the sound of wind as someone else exited the room "Now Marcus, come here, I think our little guest is waking up"

There was shuffling about and the movement of people could be heard. I strained my ears and struggled to hear what was happening, when I felt three short raps underneath my chin by a wand of some sort.

"Wakey Wakey" Someone said, I identified as the voice of reason from before "Evony, was it?"

I didn't answer, but turned my head away from the direction of the voice, keeping silent and trying desperately to stay strong.

"A stubborn one, isn't she?" said whom I could only assume to be the one called Marcus "Not making it any easier for herself. Now, are you going to tell us why your here? Or maybe even how you got here?"

The bruises on my body ached, my heart was racing and all I wanted to do was cry out in pain and fear, but still I kept silent. I heard no movement, no words, no nothing for brief second, then I felt a sharp jab as someone pushed their wand into the back of my neck.

"Now listen here you little brat, I'm not in the mood for games right now, so tell us now or face the consequences." Hissed the first voice in my ear, a voice I could now name as Alex "_Why are you here?_ Looking for some extra money after being kicked out of school or something? Looking to snatch us up for a couple of extra Galleons?"

"What?" I spat, unable to hold my tongue any longer "Snatch you? I'm not the snatcher, you are!"

Silence fell and the wand withdrew from the back of my neck. Cogs began turning in my head, how could they think I'm the snatcher? I'm not the snatcher, they're the snatchers… aren't they? Doubt's arose in my mind as the silenced thickened, then it was broken.

Simultaneously they began laughing, all three of them. The laughs were genuine too, not like any evil ones, but great heart warming chuckles, as if they'd just realised a humorous mistake.

"Marcus, untie the girl from the chair" said the voice of reason "I've got the blindfold"

I felt hands around my head and suddenly the darkness was gone, and replaced my flooding light. I blinked at the shock of it and looked up. There I saw a great girl towering over me, looking down and smiling.

"Sorry Evony about all this fuss, we got to be careful you know" she said, still laughing slightly "My names Adrienne"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's chapter two, with an introduction to a couple of new characters, and a taste of what characters are to come. Hopefully the next chapter will come within the next two weeks, hopefully, because I'm still in exams.<em>**

**_Please Review and let me know if you think my stories good, and it'll give me more motivation to get the chapters up quicker! And don't forget to have a look at this lovely Lily/James story  
><em>****_.net/s/7410653/1/Songbird_**

**_Gabby Lei x_**

****_The characters of the Runaways, Evony, the Bird family and her friend are copyrighted to myself ©  
>Although, as a disclaimer, I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter or any of the characters created by J.K Rowling <em>


	3. The Runaway's

_**So This is my longest chapter yet - being one of the reason's it took so long. The other being, well, I've been a bit lazy and also focused a bit more on school work. Priorites!  
>Please reveiw if you can, it lets me know whether to continue or abandon a lost cause x<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning at Hogwarts, a great way to the start the new year. I was always an early riser and this morning was no different. I sat in the Great Hall reading todays edition of The Daily Prophet, whilst feeding small bits of toast to my owl, Edwin. It was quiet, as not many people were up yet, just a couple of students talking calmly together at the Ravenclaw table and two seventh years in deep conversation at the end of the Gryffindor one. This was the way I liked it, a quiet morning before a hectic day. It was my second year now and I was determined to make it a good one, unlike last year, which had been very hard. It was amazing discovering the new wonders of the magical world, but trying to balance my curiosity and yearning to discover with the overwhelming workload of a new school was proving not to be easy. It was also particularly difficult starting subjects with no back information; an advantage almost every other one of my fellow students had. Not to forget the constant crippling fear I had for a large portion of the year that I was going to killed on the spot by a basilisk for not being of pure blood. This, plus everything else, divided all my time between studying ridiculously, exploring, and hiding in fear, which left no time for much else. But this year was going to be different. This year I had done my work over the break and I was ready. Maybe this year I'd have time for other things... but who knew what would happen.<p>

It was still quiet as I read my paper, today's headline told of a breakout from Azkaban, the wizard prison, a story which I had been following for a few weeks now. Apparently a severe criminal 'Sirius Black' was on the loose and that we were all to be aware. Sighing, I finished the article and gave Edwin the remainder of my breakfast before watching him fly off and out the window. It was still quiet in the Great Hall, only one a Slytherin girl had walked in and greeted a boy on the Ravenclaw table with a kiss.

"Good Morning Ms Bird" came a voice to my right. I turned to see a chirpy Evelyn sliding into the space beside me. I smiled, Evelyn's company was always welcomed in the mornings, she was the only other person I knew who was an early riser. Her short black hair cupped her face, contrasting beautifully against her pale skin and great piercing blue eyes. She grinned at the sight of my own smile "How are you this wonderful morning?"

"A little tired actually" I replied "Last nights celebrations took it out of me a bit"

"Well obviously not too much, because you still up bright and early. No different from any other time"

I laughed at her statement, not so much because it was funny, but because Evelyn just made me happy. She had been my closest friend for years, living on my street back at home. Like myself, she too had been a muggle born. You can imagine the great joy we shared when both of us were accepted into Hogwarts - it was one of the best days of my young life.

"So" continued Evelyn "Where's Bridgette? Still asleep?"

"Oh you know her, she won't get out of bed until she's dragged out" I laughed "Maybe you should make another trip with me up to the Gryffindor dorms to get her up"

"I could… but I feel like being very nice to her today and letting her sleep in" Slightly loosening her yellow tie, she reached over to the middle of the table and got herself some toast and spread.

Evelyn, unlike me, upon arrival at Hogwarts had been sorted into Hufflepuff. I almost began crying right then and there, I didn't know how I was going to survive in a different house to her, but I needn't have worried. Not only did our separation allow for us to make new friends, but it also brought us closer. Majority of my classes were with the Hufflepuff's and I spent most of time with Evelyn in the gardens and courtyards - we had also found a room much like the common rooms, but open to people of different houses. Everything had worked out wonderfully and we had even managed to strike a deal with the Fat lady to allow Evelyn into the Gryffindor common room, if we promised to polish her frame at least once a month (Because Mr Filch didn't make it shine the way she needed it too, if she was going to brag about it) Things had worked out well.

"Well look-y here" proclaimed Evelyn, bringing me out of my daze. I glanced up to see a stumbling Bridgette being dragged to the table by an amused Dominic. They both fell into the spaces opposite us, with a timely grunt from Bridgette.

"Good morning sunshines" I said in a chirpy voice, just to annoy her "Your up early Bridge" She groaned, pulled a ready bowl of fruit filled yoghurt towards her and snatched the newspaper up from in front of me.

"Don't talk" she growled, and buried herself into her breakfast and reading.

"So why is morning person here up so early?" Evelyn asked Dom. He was sitting happily, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and looking very smug.

"Pay back" he said cheerfully "For waking me up at 3:00am last week"

"I thought we had the deal that we would leave that incident in London?" piped Bridgette

"No, _you_ said that, I did not agree"

"Urgh" she grunted, and returned to the newspaper

"Your sister was up Evony, all excited from being sorted yesterday and sitting in the common room" Dom explained "So I gave her some Chocolate Frogs and sent her to wake up Bridge and drag her down for me, annnnd So on and so forth, eventually I dragged her out of the common room and here we are" he laughed "Pay back is sweet"

People had started to file into the Hall by now, and a light buzz started to surround me. Taking in a deep breath I prepared myself for the new year ahead. Evelyn was laughing at Dom's story, Dom was watching Bridgette whilst eating his cereal and Bridgette was growling to herself - the morning was perfect.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash at the top of the hall, I swiveled around to see two red haired boys at the top of the table surrounded by shards of a broken bowl.

"Morning all-"

"Don't mind us-"

"Just a little morning mishap-"

"Not a worry-"

"Enjoy your mornings-"

"Enjoy your year!-"

"And keep to your own business you nosy buggers!" They said together in unison.

I watched them in awe and was reminded again of my first day at Hogwarts, almost exactly one year ago. It was there that I knew this was going to be a interesting year because right then was when I began to admire Fred and George Weasley.

ooo

Adrienne watched me expectantly, waiting for a response of some sort, but when I failed to do so, she merely rolled her eyes and walked away "Leave her be lads" she said whilst sitting down on a makeshift sort of lounge "She'll talk in due time. Come and help make plans, will ya'?" After slight hesitation, the two boys standing beside me trudged over to sit either side of her and for the first time I got a good look at my captors. Adrienne, the girl whom had been addressing me, seemed to have an air of greatness about her. She wasn't particularly tall, I realised as she stood beside the boys, but there something about her which made me think she was. She had dark curly hair which fell just above her shoulders and a thick scottish accent. As well as this, she had a sweet face with big brown eyes and rosy cheeks, strangely enough contradicting her stance. It was obvious that she was a leader of this group - she called the shots.

The boys on the other hand were quite different. The one Adrienne had addressed as Marcus was very tall and quite good looking. He had a sculptured face and styled sandy hair; admittedly my eyes seemed to stray to him more often than the others. He, unlike Adrienne, did not have an air of leadership or greatness, but seemed to be laid back and more logical. Admittedly, if I was to be stuck with any of these people, I would much prefer it be him.

Then there was the one called Alex. He too was tall, like the others, but he seemed to be very easily aggravated - I guessed it was him who was arguing with the girl earlier. Though quite lanky, he walked with a a slight aggression in his step and seemed the most annoyed at my presence. I noticed his shaven head constantly popping up from his conversation with the others to glare at me, rattling my nerves a bit.

"Hey, girl - Ebony or whatever" piped up Alex. I just stared at him in response, still refusing to talk. Despite their obvious calm and un need to restrain me, a sign these people were not out to hurt me, I couldn't be sure just yet if I could trust them "How old are you?"

Still I gave no response.

"Fine then, if you don't want to talk, at least nod. Are you under seventeen?"

I hesitated, weighing up my options, finally deciding to answer with a curt nod. I didn't want to be caught for underage magic, especially if it wasn't even myself preforming it.

"Ok then, I guess no magic for a short while" stated Adrienne

"What?" exclaimed Alex, standing up "No Magic? What the hell do-"

"Oh quiet down Alex" said Adrienne, pulling him back down again.

I sat in my chair unmoving, even though I was now untied, watching the three for what seemed like hours. They talked, laughed and moved about, none of them really paying much attention to me, expect for maybe the occasional searching glance from Alex. The longer I watched them though, the more willing I felt to talk to them, tell them who I was.

They had begun to make dinner, well I assumed it was dinner, when the tent was thrown open again. Adrienne, after searching around in a bag for a short while, produced some matches, lit a fire and began to cook a sort of stew with Alex, while Marcus sat on the lounge reading a book and practicing some flicking motions with a stick, I guessed so that he wouldn't accidentally produce any magic. All was calm.

Thats when the girls returned.

The tent's opening was flung open and in walked two girls. The first girl looked like she was very proud and fierce. She had long strangely dark hair, which was wind blown and wild at the time, and a demanding stance. Upon seeing her face, I saw she was decent looking, but it was hidden underneath a dark glare. Her eyes fixed on me and her cheeks became almost unnoticeably pinker against her tanned skin

"_What__is__she__doing__untied?_"

"Willow, before you say anything-" tried Adrienne, but she cut her off

"I thought we weren't going to _keep__her_"

"Willow, she's not a pet" She turned slowly and glared at Adrienne

"Fine" she spat "Explain."

"To begin with, as you said, she is a school student, we established that she's under seventeen-" A smug look crossed Willow's face and she shot a look towards Alex "but she thought we were the snatchers, so yes, you were right, not a threat"

"Well done for telling us everything we already knew. Now why is she still here?"

"Well Willow" began Marcus slowly, standing up from his spot "We were talking before, and we were thinking that we could help her for a few days, maybe, until we can find her somewhere safe, because she can't use magic…" he trailed off under Willow's glare

"She is _not_staying with us, we do not need another person to have to look after, we can't afford it!"

"Oh can it Willow!" called out Alex "It's not like we haven't had six people before!"

It seemed as though fire was shooting from her eyes as she stared down Alex. He fell into silence, but continued to stare back at her, unshaken from her glare as of yet.

There was a brief silence and room was tense. After a very long minute Willow spoke "This means we can't use magic"

"We know, but just for a few-"

"If anyone gets hurt, I'm blaming you" and with that statement, it was obvious that the conversation was over. Willow turned to the girl beside her "Lena…" I had not yet studied this girl, all my attention had be drawn to Willow as they had entered the tent. She was absolutely beautiful. She had long, silk like golden blonde hair which cascaded down over her shoulders and stuck to the sides of her face. She had bright pink cheeks which stood out on her pale skin, probably pinker at the moment from the wind she had just escaped outside, and wide sparkling blue eyes, which I noticed were now filled with tears. Her small frame shivered as Willow placed a hand softly on her arm "Lena…" she repeated, but Lena just stared at Alex, and in second, spun around and ran somewhere behind me and out of sight.

"Well Done Alex" said Willow with a glare, before taking off after her. I heard the sound of a curtain being pulled back and forth, then there was only silence and the quiet talk of Willow and Lena.

Everyone stood quiet and still until the voices slowly died to a whisper "Sorry Evony" said Marcus "She's not usually like this"

"Well she's been like that for a while" scoffed Alex

"Well pushing her like that doesn't exactly help, now does it?" replied Marcus sharply

Alex snorted and went to continue, but was cut off by Adrienne "Evony, we know you don't want to speak to us, but like Marcus said before, we'd like to offer our help, if you'd like to take it, and get you somewhere you might be safe"

I stayed silent still, processing this request. These people, I could see, were good and were trying to escape, as I was; going with them would probably not be a bad idea. But then again, I had no idea who they were or why they were running, staying with them could be just as dangerous to me as leaving them.

I looked up at Adrienne, but she had walked over to the bubbling pot which held their dinner "Food's ready" she proclaimed. I watched quietly as she and Marcus distributed the contents of the pot into six small bowls, most of them cracked and old looking. Adrienne lifted up two bowls, she gave one to Alex, who was still sitting, then walked in my direction and handed me a bowl "Enjoy" she said with a smile. Walking back, Adrienne picked up another bowl for herself and sat comfortably next to Alex, looking up, she smiled again and gestured with her head to an empty single chair opposite them. Glancing quickly towards Marcus, who had also picked up two bowls and walked towards the direction Willow and Lena had, I finally made up my mind. Grasping my bowl, I stood up and made my way to the chair.

Adrienne smiled as I sat down, Alex merely looked up and acknowledged my presence before returning to sipping from his bowl. I looked down into my own one and saw it was fairly filled with red tomato soup. Upon smelling it I realised just how hungry I was and ravenously began sipping directly from the bowl, for lack of a spoon. The food wasn't wonderful, but it sufficed for the moment and satisfied my hunger. I was so engrossed in the soup that when I next looked up, Marcus had returned from the other room and had placed a fair lump of bread on a crate in front of us. I watched as Alex tore into it, dipping the ripped off pieces into his bowl before devouring them.

I felt a pair of eyes watching me as I studied Alex and my focus turned to Marcus, instantly locking gazes with him. There was a slight pause, and then he smiled "Marcus Bern" he said.

When I stared at him quizzically and with no answer, he continued "That's my name" he said with a laugh "But you can call me Mark; Mark Bern, I'm Nineteen, English, and a proud Ravenclaw"

He smiled and there was a pause "Adrienne" I turned to look at her, she too was smiling "Adrienne Bc'laden; Nineteen, Scottish, Ravenclaw also"

Another pause; Adrienne nudged Alex, who grumbled and looked up from his bowl "Alexander Khoudair" he said grudgingly "Eighteen, English, Gryffindor"

When he said Gryffindor, I flinched slightly and looked up at him, my eyes searching his face. Being Eighteen meant he would have only recently left Hogwarts, so I should have recognised him from the common room, or just around school, but his face remained unfamiliar. "Well?" he said, staring directly at me. I paused and thought briefly, but my desire for company overpowered me and I spoke "Evony Bird; Sixteen, English, Gryffindor"

"Well Evony Bird, Sixteen, English, Gryffindor, it's nice to meet you" said Mark chirpily. He made me feel so at ease that I smiled back at him

"So when are you seventeen then? Ow! - What Adrienne? We might as well know how long we're going to be magicless for!" chimed Alexander, who was now rubbing his arm whilst glaring at Adrienne.

"Three days" I replied quickly, wanting to keep the mood calm

"Three days?" repeated Adrienne

"It's still the first isn't it?" I continued "Well my birthday's on the fifth, then I'll be seventeen, which means you just can't use magic for three days"

Before anyone could comment, there was a loud swish as a curtain was pulled back and we all turned to see Willow make her entrance into the room holding two empty bowls. She walked over, placed them on the crate and sat silently next to Mark. I felt her eyes fall onto me and instantly became shy again

"Willow, this is Evony Bird, Sixteen, English, Gryffindor" said Mark. She stared at me for a moment, the uncomfortable silence that follwed seemed to stretch on for hours "Willow" she said, looking directly at me, and nothing more.

Mark sensed the rising tension, so he decided to continue "She's seventeen the day on the fifth, so that leaves us magicless for only-"

"Good" she said quickly, cutting him off "Well I suggest tomorrow me make our way on foot to the muggle town nearby and stay therefore for a night or two"

"My thoughts exactly" agreed Adrienne

"Good" she said again, this time standing up "It's time for us all to get some rest I think" She looked at me blankly for a few moments, then turned her gaze to a mattress and pile of blankets placed neatly in the corner, staring at it longingly as if somehow attached to it "You can sleep over there" she said solemnly, then she walked off back to the room she came from with Lena.

Everybody stood up, agreeing with Willow's words and began to clean up. Slowly I rose and made my way over to the mattress. I saw my trunk lying next to it and was grateful they had brought my things along with me. Trying hard not to wince from the pain my body felt, I lay down on the mattress and closed my eyes, deciding that the best thing I could do right now was to sleep.

ooo

I awoke suddenly the next morning to sounds to of clashing pots and sat upright in my bed. I instantly regretted my decision as it caused the blood to run directly to my head, making it to spin and for me to fall back down. Slowly, I steadied myself, threw the sheets back and got up to find the source of sound. Unlike the first time I had awoken unexpectedly and in an unfamiliar place, this time I actually knew where I was and remembered what had happen before I had went to sleep. Before I had fallen into sleep last night, I had thought of my family and desperately tried to stifle my cries. I found that at the time the best way for me to deal with things was to forget everything and focus on the good things. That way, I could get through the day and save myself some dignity by not showing weakness in front of these new people.

I looked around and saw that only two people were awake - Lena and Willow - and they had not yet noticed me. I took advantage of this by quickly picking out some clothes from my trunk and changing, wincing as I went. When I examined the clothes I had just taken off, I saw that they were littered in grass and blood stains, as well as slightly ripped in places. I shoved them back into my trunk, not wanting to look at them and slowly walked to where Lena and Willow were.

As I approached them, Lena looked up from the ground she was sitting on, playing with a bracelet and eating some bread. Her bright blue eyes pierced me like daggers and sent chills down my spine. No words were spoken, but the message was clear, so I spun around and detoured my path towards Willow.

When she first turned around to face me, pot in hand, her glare was as vicious, if not even more so, than Lena's, but after a quick examination of my now exposed shoulders, her eyes widened and her fierce demeanor fell instantly "What _happened_ to you?"

"Oh" I said shyly, looking at my grazes "Umm, well…" A lump started to rise in my throat as memories started to overtake my mind. Either Willow just had good timing, or she knew well what the signs I was showing lead too "Come here" she demanded as she roughly grabbed my elbow and spun me around.

My back was to her, so I couldn't see what she was doing, but it sounded as if she was rummaging around. Just as I was about to turn back around, I felt pressure on my left shoulder and it began to sting furiously. I jumped and squealed at the surprise of it, only to be pulled still again by Willow

"Stop Whining" she said flatly "You want the cuts clean don't you? At least until we can heal them properly."

Biting my lip, I nodded and she proceeded to clean and remainder of the cuts and grazes on my body, asking me to lift my singlet up slightly so she could reach the ones on my back. I tried hard not to wince as she pulled it back down "There" she said "Done" The cold had returned to her voice, as if suddenly remembering that I was made of poison and she dropped her hand. I spun to face her, expecting she'd want an explanation for my wounds, but instead I just met her blank face "I don't care where and how you got those" she said "But if you so much as put us in the slightest danger, I will _not_ let you escaped unscathed. Clear?" and with that turned around and began to ignore me again. Slightly shocked I turned around gingerly, noticing as I did that Lena had disappeared and was no longer sitting on the ground.

"Morning all" sailed a voice, I turned to see Adrienne walking through a curtain, wide awake and smiling, followed by a yawning Mark as he scratched his head.

"Heads up" called Willow

I looked up just in time to catch a small lump of bread which had been thrown my way. Adrienne caught hers with ease and continued to walk and sit on the couch whilst Mark's eyes widened as his flew his way. He caught it, but barely, and he fumbled with the bread as he attempted to stop it from hitting the ground. When it was finally secured, he looked up and smiled, showing off his real 50's 'White Boy' looks, and looked at Willow "Gee, Thanks!" he said sarcastically

Though seemingly fighting it, she smiled back at him, an expression I never thought I'd see on her face "No worries"

"Whats with the pot?"

"Couldn't find the bread"

"So you were looking in the pots?"

"Well it's a good thing I did, because that's where it was"

"Of course it was…"

Mark turned around chuckling and headed towards Adrienne. The smile on Willow's face lingered as she watched the movement, then it dropped suddenly and I knew I had just witnessed a rare moment.

As the morning went on, we were joined by Lena again, who sat quietly avoiding my gaze and soon by Alex also. During breakfast, which consisted only of bread, the conversation was light. Willow and Lena sat quietly together, Willow only putting her input into conversation occasionally, Adrienne, Mark and Alex talked away and I sat silently listening to them. I didn't yet know what I should be telling these people - I didn't yet know what I _wanted_ to tell these people - but I could see they were good people and listening to them gave me a better idea of who they were, as well as keeping my thoughts occupied.

Adrienne suddenly stood up "Ok troops, time to get going. Pack up with NO MAGIC please. Just shove everything into your bags and the tent"

Everyone nodded in agreement and set off to work, while I sat there looking bewildered

"Lena" started Adrienne "We need the other bag for Evony…"

Lena stared at her furiously, before storming off, followed by Willow, after shooting an annoyed look towards Adrienne. Adrienne sighed and turned to me "Come on then"

I stood and watched as everyone packed up, folding things as small as the could and shoving them into their backpacks. I stood very confused as to how many objects could fit into these bags until Adrienne explained. "Undetectable Extension Charm" she said "Cast them myself a little while ago; quite useful"

The tent was empty by the time Lena had returned and thrown a small brown backpack at me. Adrienne took it and led me over to my trunk, where we both shoved my clothes into it quickly "Oh here" said Adrienne suddenly "You might want this back" and she pulled my wand out of her pocket. I took it back without hesitation, feeling a great sense of comfort with it in my hands "Now" she continued "We need to get rid of your trunk, "

My heart leapt "W-What?" This wasn't just my trunk, it was Vivian's trunk and getting rid of it just didn't seem right. I wanted to hold on to all I could that kept me closer to her

"Well firstly, there's no need for it anymore. Secondly, it wouldn't fit through the top of your new bag anyway and finally all it would be doing is taking up room"

I thought about it, trying to find an argument to rebut with, but I knew she right "OK"

We picked it up and walked out of tent - it was so much smaller on the outside than in - then made our way through the trees until we reached a small opening, leading out unto a cliff

"Alright, now throw it" said Adrienne matter of factly.

I stared at her bewildered; throw my late sisters trunk of the sheer drop to be destroyed? I don't think so.

"Evony, we can't have anyone seeing we've been here, not when where we're headed is so close by. You need to throw it"

I gripped the handle tighter, but like before, I saw her reasoning and had no rebuttal. It was so very hard, and took much strength, but biting the inside of my cheeks, I loosened my sweaty grip on the handle and before I could change my mind, flung it over the edge.

I stood there silently for a few moments watching until Adrienne started back towards the camp. She didn't think much of the event that had just occurred, not knowing how much it had meant or how difficult it had been.

Following her, we reached the camp and saw the last of the folded tent being shoved into a bag my Alex and Mark. Alex stood up and slung it over his shoulder and called out "Found the way Willow?"

"Yeah! Over here!"

"Come on" said Adrienne, picking up her own bag and handing me mine "We're off"

We walked in the direction Alex and Mark had and met Willow and Lena by a large tree. We stood quietly in a small circle "Which way?" I asked timidly, wanting to know more about our destination.

"You will just shut up, and follow" replied Willow sharply, turning North to lead our journey. Lena stopped, shimmering eyes lingering on me and the bag I held in my hand before being harshly pulled around by Willow to walk by her side.

We set off in two's, led by Willow and Lena, followed by Mark and Alex, who laughed and joked together as they walked and tailed by myself and Adrienne.

"What's with them?" I asked aloud, mainly to myself, but I found I was answered

"That's story you will learn in due time" replied Adrienne quietly, she paused, as if contemplating on something "Now about you?" she continued "What's your story?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>5,030 words, be proud!<br>And have a look at this wonderful Lily/James story if you get the chance  
>.nets/7410653/1/Songbird  
>Gabby Lei x<strong>_

__The characters of the Runaways, Evony, the Bird family and her friend are copyrighted to myself ©  
>Although, as a disclaimer, I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter or any of the characters created by J.K Rowling<em>_


End file.
